The present invention relates to a device for loading a recording medium.
An example of the above-mentioned device for loading a recording medium is that used in a magnetic disc apparatus for recording data on a magnetic disc and reproducing data recorded on a flexible magnetic disc, the magnetic disc being originally contained in a disc containing case (such a case will be referred to as a containing case hereinafter), the containing case being loaded in the disc magnetic apparatus prior to the data recording and/or reproducing. The magnetic disc apparatus employs a loading device for loading the containing case into the magnetic disc apparatus. The loading device comprises a holder for holding the containing case after the containing case has been inserted therein; and a slider for sliding as a result of the slider being driven by the elastic force of an elastic member, the elastic member being released from engagement by a latch lever in response to the containing case being inserted. The slider is located between the holder and a frame supporting a turntable rotatably, such that the slider can freely slide therebetween. The direction along which the slider can slide is determined by a guide pin, the guide pin being attached to the frame. The turntable is a part of the magnetic disc apparatus, which turntable rotates the magnetic disc when data is recorded on the magnetic disc and data recorded on the magnetic disc is reproduced. A covering member is attached to the top of the frame, the covering member covering the top of the holder. Further, a shielding cover is attached so as to cover the top, both side and back of the covering member and thus the shielding cover prevents the entry of an external magnetic field.
Such a conventional magnetic disc apparatus has a front panel with an inserting opening for inserting the containing case therethrough; an ejecting button for ejecting the containing case as a result of operating the button; and a lens for an LED (light emitting diode) emitting light during a data recording/reproducing process. The inserting opening, ejecting button, and the lens, particularly the ejecting button may impede the miniaturization and height reducing of the magnetic disc apparatus.
It may be possible to miniaturize the ejecting button so as to miniaturize and reduce the height of the front panel. However, the miniature ejecting button may be difficult to operate.
Further, a method for ejecting the containing case, by means of the ejecting button, may cause a problem when the ejecting button is operated by an operator's finger, the problem occurring because the ejecting button is normally located under the inserting opening, thus the containing case collides with the edge of the operator's finger, which case emerges with force from the inserting opening.